


Под одну крышу (не то чтобы это считалось важным)

by desterra



Series: Он, он и доверие [6]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Вот во что вылилось участие в мобе "Пятьдесят причин для секса", причина №42 - новоселье





	Под одну крышу (не то чтобы это считалось важным)

Сгинь, говорит Расс.  
Уймись, выйди вон, закажи машину.  
Я не буду трахаться с тобой на голом полу, мне не пятнадцать, у меня спина.  
У тебя, кстати, тоже, добавляет, ехидно щуря глаза, и перебирает своими идеальными пальцами связки новеньких ключей. По шесть на каждый из трёх замков. Параноик чёртов. Отсчитывает по одному, не глядя. Лучше б считал позвонки на милтовой спине, как вчера ночью. Секс под названием прощай, раздельное жильё. Милту понравилось. Милт рассчитывал на вторую серию. Наивный идиот. Только Эгнью. Только под дых.  
Что стоишь, протягивает отсчитанное.  
Всё равно не дождёшься. Двигай телом. Быстрее уйдёшь, быстрее вернёшься. Не подбирай бродячих котов — выпну под дождь, никакими трюками не исправишь.  
И Милт бы рад разозлиться. Он честно хотел бы съязвить в ответ. Но как, если это дом? В доме голые стены, огромные окна, нейтральные обои, три здоровые коробки и кофеварка на кухне. Господи, этот болван притащил жуткий агрегат раньше кровати. Кто из них идиот — совершенно не ясно. Потому что один тащит странное, а второй этому рад. Как жить, чтоб не свихнуться? Как раньше жил и не свихнулся?  
Милту бы протянуть руку, ухватить за локоть, подтянуть поближе, но Расс читает мысли и показывает неприличную фигуру неприличными пальцами. И Милт послушно набирает цифры на своём новеньком, вчера поменянном — заказывает машину. В неё погрузят кровать, матрас и пару подушек. Остальное — как фишка ляжет. И Милту глубоко плевать — как.  
Даже не думай, говорит Расс.  
Сваливай уже. Тебе было надо, ты и страдай.  
Лукавит. Надо было обоим, но это Эгнью. У него на лице написано — хрен признаюсь, не то чтобы Милту очень хотелось. Он всё же цепляет пальцами мягкий хлопок, тянет Расса к себе, и убийственный взгляд не спасает. Губами по виску, носом в макушку. К подвигам готов.  
Рыцарь, соглашается с невысказанным Расс.  
Иди уже. Добывай.  
И пошло облизывает губы. Наглядно демонстрирует, что ждёт потом, по возвращении.  
То ли стимул, то ли наказание. Как и вся жизнь теперь. Пусть только попробует кто-то отнять.


End file.
